I do cherish you
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: How one graduation party turned into a four way engagement party


Have you ever felt that you've met the one that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with? Well 4 guys knew exactly how this felt. Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor and Ryan Evans have always felt this way toward their girlfriends. Troy was in love with Gabriella Montez, Chad with Taylor McKessie, Zeke with Sharpay Evans and Ryan with Kelsi Nelson.

These 8 friends have been friends since they were in Pre-School and couldn't be happier. The guys realized they had feeling for the girls' right around the age of 14 but they never said anything until 2 years later when they couldn't take the girls going out with other guys. These couples have been though everything together; fights, drama, high school and some being apart in college.

They all had recently graduated from college and their parents were throwing all of them a gradation party to celebrate. While their parents were doing that, the guys were thinking about how they were going to propose to the most important people in their lives. They had been thinking about doing it for a while so they decided that tonight would be the right night for it. They just had to find a way to do it.

"Hey guys." Troy said as he walked into Chad and Taylor's house to find all the guys.

"Hey Troy." They all said in unison.

"So you guys come up with any ideas?" He asked them.

"Nope. We were hoping you came up with one." Zeke said as he sat by him.

"Well I got nothing." Troy said.

"You know what I don't get. We've been with these girls for 5, 6 years and we can't come up with anything to do for these proposals." Ryan said.

"Yeah I mean I think we are lucky because I know sticking with us for all those years were tough on them." Chad said as them all chuckled.

"Hey you guys still remember when we asked them out?" Zeke asked.

"I do." Troy said with a smile as he started to think about his girl.

____

_FLASHBACK_

"_Guys I think we should tell them how we feel." Zeke said as he and his friends stood around their lockers talking about their crushes._

"_Are you crazy? Zeke if we do that and they don't like us back than we just ruined our friendship with them." Troy said as he looked at him._

"_Well I say we never know until we try." Zeke said._

"_Guys I agree with Zeke. I mean I was sick of watching Kelsi and Josh date. I'm just happy they broke up." Ryan said._

"_I guess we could then. So who's going to ask their girl first?" Chad said as the four friends looked at each other._

"_TROY"_

"_What? Why do I have to go first?" Troy said as he looked at them. _

"_Because you're the oldest out of the four of us." Zeke said._

" _I am not. Chad is."_

"_Yeah so since I'm the oldest, I say you go first." Chad said as Troy glared at him._

"_And what do you know there's your girl Bolton." Chad said as they all looked at see Gabriella at her locker._

"_I hate you all." Troy said as he glared at them and then walked over to Gabriella._

"_Okay Bolton you can do this. Just ask her out it'll be easy. I hope." Troy thought as he walked over to her. _

"_Hey Brie." Troy said as she turned around to look at him._

"_Hey Troy what's up." Gabriella said as she closed her locker. _

"_Um I was wonder if I could ask you something?" Troy said looking at her nervous._

"_Yeah sure." Gabriella said giving him the smile that could make any guy melt._

"_Um well…"_

"_Come on Troy spit it out." Gabriella said with a giggle. _

"_Willyougoutwithme?" Troy asked quickly._

"_Um could you repeat that?" Gabriella asked as Troy sighed._

"_Will you go out with me? You know like a date." Troy said closing his eyes waiting for the worst._

"_Troy I'd love to go out with you." Gabriella said as his eyes flew open and looked at her shocked._

"_Really." _

"_Yeah" Gabriella said smiling_

"_Great I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7."_

"_Okay see you later." Gabriella said giving him a kiss on the cheek and then walking off. _

_WITH CHAD_

"_Chad your next."_

"_Why." Chad said looking at them._

"_Because there's Taylor with Sharpay." Ryan said as he looked over at the two._

"_Okay here goes." Chad said as he walked over to them._

"_Hey Tay, Shar." Chad said as he smiled at the two._

'_Hey Chad." The two said._

"_Taylor can I talk to you." Chad asked._

"_Yeah I'll see you in class Shar." Taylor said as Sharpay walked off to class._

"_So what's up Chad?" Taylor asked._

"_Um I was wondering if you had anything to do Saturday night." Chad asked nervous._

"_No why?" _

"_Well do you want to go out to the movies with me? You know like a date."_

"_I'd love too." Taylor said with a smile._

"_Really?" Chad asked shocked._

"_Yeah pick me up at 7?"_

"_Um yeah see you then." Chad said as he kissed her on the cheek._

_WITH RYAN_

"_Dude your up?" Zeke said to Ryan._

"_Why can't you go?" Ryan asked._

"_Cause I said so. Now go." Zeke said pushing Ryan over towards Kelsi._

"_Hey K." _

"_Hey Ry." Kelsi said smiling at him_

_. "So um Kelsi I was wondering if you had plans Friday night."_

"_Nope I'm free." Kelsi said smiling._

"_Well do you want to go out on a date with me?"_

"_Yeah sure."_

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah."_

"_Great so Friday at 7." Ryan said as Kelsi nodded._

_WITH ZEKE_

"_Looks like I'm up." Zeke said as he walked to Sharpay's locker._

"_Hey Shar." Zeke said as he saw her there._

"_Hey Zeke."_

"_So um Shar are you doing anything tonight?" Zeke asked nervous._

"_No why?" Sharpay said looking at him curious._

"_Well do you want to go out to the movies like as a date?"_

"_Yes. I'd love to." Sharpay said smiling._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Man that was one crazy day." Chad said smiling.

"Yeah it was." Ryan said.

"Guys I got it." Troy said as he jumped up.

"What?" Zeke said looking at him.

"I know what we can do tonight." Troy said as he smiled at them.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

Everyone was at Lava Spring celebrating the gang for graduating and the party was in full swing. Everyone's family and all their friends were there. Little did they know was that this might turn into a four way engagement party. At least the guys hope so.

"Hey girls have you seen Troy." Gabriella asked the girls.

"No as a matter of fact, I haven't seen any of the guys." Sharpay said.

"I wonder what their up to." Gabriella said.

"With the guys you never know." Taylor said as they all laughed.

Meanwhile the guys were backstage getting ready.

"You guys ready?" Chad asked.

"No but let's go." Troy said.

"Alright guys at this time we have a special performance by Troy, Chad, Zeke and Ryan. So give them a hand." Jack said as everyone clapped and the girls looked at each other confused.

"Hi guys. We have a song that would like to sing for 4 very important girls to us." Troy said as he looked at Gabriella and then the music started.

_CHAD-All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need_

_TROY-Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding_

_ZEKE-Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I_

____

The music stop for a moment as each guys got in front of their girl and as they got on one knee all the girls gasp.

"Gabriella I've know you my whole life and I've been in love with for half of my life. When I realized how I felt for you I was so scared that you wouldn't feel the same way but when you said that you did I was the happiest man alive. We've been through our ups and downs but I know with you by my side we can make it, so, Gabriella Montez will you marry me?" Troy said as he pulled her ring out of his pocket.

"YES, yes I'll marry you." Gabriella said as she pulled Troy up and kissed him.

"Taylor McKessie I've been in love with you since we were 15 and when you agreed to be my girlfriend I couldn't be happier. I know you deserved more than me but I'm happy you stayed with me out of all the other guys you could've had. So what I'm asking is if you would marry me." Chad said as he pulled her ring out of his pocket.

"Yes Chad I'll marry you." Taylor said with tears in her eyes as they kissed.

"Sharpay Evans you're the only girl that I have ever loved and who I've been with though everything. I could come to with anything and I know that you will be there for me so Sharpay will you marry me?" Zeke said as he pulled her ring out of his pocket.

"YES." Sharpay said as she pulled Zeke in for a kiss.

"Kelsi I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you. You're the perfect girl any guy could ask for ad I'm happy that your all mine. So Kelsi Nelson will you marry me?" Ryan said as he pulled her ring out of his pocket.

"Yes Ryan I will." Kelsi as she kissed him.

Once they all pulled back everyone started to clap as each couple hugged their loved ones and the guys started to sing again.

__

_ALL-I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do_

And from that day on the guys all realized that they had got the only thing that they cherished most.

**There you guys go. I love this song by 98 degrees. It's called I do cherish you. I thought that this was perfect for HSM. Please review.**


End file.
